Wands and Red Cloaks
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?
1. The Marauder Who Left

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Chapter 1: The Marauder Who Left

Location: Outside of the Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England, Time: November 2, 1981, 12:00 A.M.

_Saber's POV_

It had been two days. Two days since my best friends were murdered. Two days since who I thought was a friend betrayed us. Two days since my friends James, and Lily's son, Harry became The Boy Who Lived.

I looked at the small cottage with sad, tired eyes, and I could only imagine how Remus must feel.

"Farewell, my friends. I hope you find peace."

As I walked away, I took one last look at the cottage, and a tear rolled down the side of my face.

Location: Somewhere in the countryside of England, Time: November 6, 1981, 8:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I laid on the cold hard ground in my small cave I had called home. Leaving home was the best thing I thought was right to do at the time. As soon as I could, I became my wolf animagus form, carrying only my wand, and a few other supplies. As I stared at the snow falling outside, I dosed off, not having a care in the world. Just as I was about to fall asleep, a voice echoed through the cave.

"Well you have experienced a lot of pain, haven't you Dearie?"

A high pitched laugh followed, and I transformed back into my human form, grabbing my wand and holding it out.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

I turned around, and there sat a man, who's face was sparkling, like it was covered in glitter.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I, he asks? Heheeee, I am Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One."

"What do you want?"

The man known as Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrow.

"It's not what I want...yet. Right now, it's what you want. A second chance. A way to... start over?"

I lowered my wand a bit. I wasn't about let my guard down fully.

"How do you know I want a second chance?"

"I know many things, Dearie. I can give you what you want...for a price."

My wand was still raised, but I decided to lower it.

"Explain."

"I give you what you want, and you give me what I want."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled a white object from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"This is a magic bean. It will take you where you want to go."

I started to reach out for it, but he pulled his hand away.

"You still need to give me what I want. I want you to protect this girl."

He pulled out a scroll with a drawing of a young girl with long hair, and wearing a cloak.

"Where do I find her?"

"In my realm, of course! This bean will take you there. So...do we have a deal?"

"Before I accept, do I still keep my wand, and my magic?"

"This realm is full of magic. You should have no problem performing magic. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded.

"We do have a deal."

The Dark One smiled.

"Excellent!"

Suddenly, he threw the bean onto the ground, and a green portal appeared.

"That's the way in?"

"The only way, except for me, of course. See you on the other side!"

He disappeared with a pop. Sighing, I jumped into the green swirling vortex, landing in a dense forest.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Somewhere near Granny's house, Time: Early Evening, Two Years Before the Curse.

_Saber's POV_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurts."

I slowly rolled to a stop after falling out of the vortex. Standing up slowly, I looked around. There were trees as far as I could see. After making sure I had my wand, I tried a few spells, and they all worked. I took a few steps forward, and fell flat on my face. Looking down, I saw I was wearing really tall boots.

"Ah, that's why I fell. My boots have changed...and my clothes as well."

I was wearing a simple horse riding outfit with a gray jacket. After tucking my wand into one of my boots, I headed out, hoping to find civilization. I walked around, and found a small village. I was so entranced by it, I accidentally bumped into someone, making them fall over.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

I bent down, and helped the person to their feet.

"Thank you. I have to get home. Granny will be mad at me if I'm not back before dark."

The person looked up, and I recognized her. It was the girl from The Dark One's scroll.

"Hey...I'm Saber."

The girl smiled.

"I'm Red. It's nice to meet you. I really have to get home. I'm sorry."

As she started to walk away, I called out.

"Red? Would you like to, um, talk to one another sometime?"

She nodded.

"Sure, I'll find you to tell you when I can. I have to go. Bye!"

I waved goodbye, and began to think.

"_I may not be a werewolf, but I still have wolf senses. Could it be that she's a werewolf?"_

I shook my head, and started looking for a place to spend the night.


	2. Snow Starts To Fall Part 1

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Chapter 2: Snow Starts To Fall Part 1

Location: Granny's House, Time: December, Just a little before dusk

_Saber's POV_

It had been a few months since I arrived in The Enchanted Forest and it was now Winter. Since the day I arrived, I decided to become a thief. I still used my wand, but I now had a bow, and a quiver full of arrows of my own design. The arrows flew faster, and did more damage then the ones I had seen. I also wore a cloak that was enchanted to blend into any cover. It was great for keeping an eye on Red.

I was sitting in a tree watching Red's window, when a figure with a bow on his back, and a hood concealing his face walked over to it. I pulled out an arrow, and drew it back, aiming for the figure. Just as I was about to let go of the string, the figure pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be Red's crush, Peter.

He also was one of the only friends I had in the village, and also a good informant about things to steal. I sometimes worked with him in the blacksmith's, but most of the time I was protecting Red, or robbing from the rich, and giving to the poor alongside Robin Hood, and his Merry Men. Of course, I didn't work with them full time.

Peter knocked on Red's window, and Red whispered from inside.

"Who's there?"

"Let me in."

"I'm just a poor old widow. Spare me."

I had to force my chuckle. Peter, and Red always did this. I couldn't help being jealous of them. I never was the popular kid in Hogwarts. I was always studying with Remus, and only going out with the rest of the Marauder's during the full moon to help protect Remus. I kind of liked Lily for awhile after she ditched Snape, but I never made a move. I'm glad I didn't though, otherwise Harry would never have been born.

"_I wonder how Harry's doing. Wish I could talk to him."_

A loud shout from inside the house interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Red! Get in here!"

Red kissed Peter goodbye, and shut her window. Peter started heading my way.

"I know your up there, Saber. Get down here before I come up there, and strangle you."

I jumped down and let off a chuckle.

"Well, where would the fun be in that? So, still discussing running away with her?"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah...I don't know how I'll manage it though."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Come on. Let's get a few rounds at the tavern. I'll pay."

"No, you payed last time. I'll pay."

"Are we really going to argue about this? No offense, but when you celebrate things by drinking, you don't hold back. You almost went broke last time by paying for both of us, and I only had three mugs. Look, do you want to run away with Red or not?"

"I do. I really do."

"Then don't waste your money. Trust me, where I'm from, having money, and trying to save it is really hard."

"Alright, you win."

"Okay. Now let's go get a bit tipsy."

Location: Granny's House, Time: December, The next morning, just after dawn.

_Saber's POV_

I groaned slightly. Hangover's were NOT fun. I had four mugs the night before, but that was enough to give me a hangover. As I watched the house, I heard the shutter's being opened, and saw Red step outside to check on the chickens.

A few moments later, she stepped out with a woman in white, and they headed down towards the well to fetch water. I hopped from tree to tree until I got closer to the well. What I saw next made me vomit. A wolf hunting party laid dead around the well.

"Oh, no..."

Location: Town Hall, Time: December, The Same Morning, 10-ish

My ears ached with the screaming and yelling from the villagers. The Mayor shouted to us.

"The one thing I know is that last night was the very last massacre."

I kept silent as crowd cheered, and the Mayor continued.

"You know, if I had stayed with that party for another ten minutes, I, too, would be among the dead. And when I think about it, if I'd doubled back, _maybe_, I could have caught it in the act. _Maybe_ I would've been able to slay the creature."

Granny who had just appeared, spoke up.

"You would not."

The mayor sighed.

"Widow Lucas..."

Granny continued.

"This creature is more powerful then you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance. Stay inside. Hide your children. Forget your livestock."

The Mayor groaned.

"You've said all this before."

"But I haven't said _how_ I know. Nearly threescore years ago, I was a child with six older brothers...big as oak trees, all of them, veterans of the second ogres-war, and my father...the biggest of them all. Come one wolfstime, he decided to go out, and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then, of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch, and lay down in the thatch."

(The rest is too gruesome for me even to post. I'll just post what happened after the gory stuff, but her family did die.)

"The wolf clamped it's hot jaw on my arm, and I rolled away."

Widow Lucas had her sleeve rolled up revealing an nasty scar from the wolf biting her.

"Then it looked at me with eyes so black they weren't even there, and it walked away. You ever see a wild animal just turn it's back, and walk away like you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It's already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it. You just hide."

The crowd was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody talked. There was just silence.

Location: Blacksmith's, Time: December, Noon

_Saber's POV_

"Um, we are we here, Peter?"

Peter started grabbing things, and throwing them into a sack.

"We're heading out. We're picking up Red, and then we're leaving."

"Why me? Why not just you, and Red?"

"Your a crack shot with that bow of yours. We're going to need some protection, right? Besides, not just anybody can kill the wolf. I bet your the only one that can."

"Me? Your heard what Widow Lucas said. She said nobody can kill it. However...there might be a way to reason with it."

"Reason? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm serious. I have this...ability. Some people would call it a curse, but I call it magic. I'll show you. Just don't freak out."

I headed into the back room, and transformed into my wolf form, slowly padding out towards Peter.

"Saber? How? That's...just not possible."

I turned around, and went back into the back room, transforming back into a human. I stepped out, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's possible. If worse comes to worse, I can transform, and try to reason with it. If that fails, well...you run. I could only hold it off for so long. Do you trust me?"

Peter nodded slowly, still shocked.

"Come on. Let's go get Red."

I picked up my bow, my quiver, and my knapsack and headed towards Granny's house, Peter following closely behind.


	3. Snow Starts To Fall Part 2

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 3: Snow Starts To Fall Part 2

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: December, Just before Dark

_Saber's POV_

"Peter... Red...this is a bad idea. Tying Peter up isn't the solution. Peter isn't the wolf. The night of the last massacre, me, and him, well, we went drinking. I was with him the whole night. There could be absolutely no way that he is the wolf."

Peter just shrugged.

"Then who could be...Red?"

Red was looking towards the sky, and her eyes turned gold. She let loose a long howl before tumbling down into some bushes, and a wolf reappeared a second later. I groaned.

"Bloody hell."

I transformed into my wolf form, and growled dangerously at the wolf. Red wasn't Red anymore. Only the wolf remained. She lunged forward, biting, and trying to get past me in order to harm Peter. I pushed her back, only using extreme force when necessarily.

Suddenly, I heard an arrow fly towards me, and I got into defensive position, but the hit never came. Next thing I knew, Granny came over the hill, crossbow, in hand, with the woman from before behind her, and she was wearing Red's cloak. She took the cloak off, and laid it across Red's limp form. A brief gust of wind followed, and Red appeared fully human. I transformed into my human form, scratched up, and slightly bleeding. Red was daze, and confused.

"What happened?"

Granny looked at Red.

"Peter isn't the wolf."

Red gasped as realization hit her.

"I'm...the wolf? No... Those men...I killed them."

Shouts were heard from a distance. Red was crying, and sobbing so bad she wasn't moving. I moved forward.

"Red, we need to go."

But Red didn't budge. Granny was stern.

"You need to get out of here. Go!"

The woman in white pulled Red along into the forest. I was about to follow, but Granny stopped me.

"Whoever you are, or whatever you are, thank you for protecting Peter. All I ask is, protect Red with your life."

"I will."

I quickly picked up my things, and ran off into the forest.

Location: Snow, Red, and Saber's Hideout, The Enchanted Forest, Time: December, 3 days before Christmas

_Saber's POV_

I was trudging through the deep snow, trying to find the perfect tree. Red needing cheering up. It was Snow's idea. Snow was keeping Red busy while I searched. I found the tree, and began cutting it down, when I heard a voice.

"Well, you sure are having a hard time, aren't you, Dearie."

I groaned, but continued chopping.

"What do you want, Dark One?"

"Well, that's no way to address the one you made a deal with, is it?"

I groaned.

"I'm sorry. May I ask what you want?"

"I just wanted you to see how you were doing."

"Um...don't you have a crystal ball or something that you can use to find out instead."

"I do...but where's the fun in that?"

I stopped chopping after it fell down. Putting my axe down, I turned around.

"I'm doing fine. I'm upholding my end of the bargain."

"Oh, I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came here..to tell you...that The Evil Queen has this little bit of parchment that I gave her, and it has a few itty bitty words that makes a curse. One that would transport everyone to a new world without magic. It's actually your world as a matter of fact. But there would be no magic where everyone is sent to."

"So? That doesn't seem so bad. Magic does come with a price after all."

"Oh! And I almost forgot to mention one tinsy little fact. When the curse sends all of us to your world, you'll remember who you are, but as for your crush, Red...Well I'm afraid, she won't remember you, but you'll remember her. Oh...the pain you will feel, hehehehe."

I grabbed my axe, and prepared to strike the Dark One with it, but he had vanished. His voice however didn't.

"_You got less then two years, Dearie. You better figure you something out. Hehehe."_

His voice vanished, leaving myself alone in the forest.


	4. Child of Both Part 1

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Author's Note: Spells used in those story will be mentioned in **Bold** and they're descriptions will be at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 4: Child of Both Part 1

Location: Local Blacksmith's Shop, Time: 1 Day Before Christmas

_Saber's POV_

I was at the Blacksmith's shop, ready to pick up Red's present, and I could only hope she would love it.

"Sir? Your order is ready."

The blacksmith held up the glass figure to my eye level.

"It's wonderful. Is there anyway to make it a necklace?"

The blacksmith smiled.

"I'm sure I can come up with somethin'. So, who's it for?"

I blushed lightly.

"A friend."

"A friend, eh? Seems to me it's more than that."

I looked at the man, shocked. He just chuckled.

"I've seen many men like you in my lifetime. Always trying to find something for their loved ones."

I sighed.

"Well...me, and her...being in a relationship...it wouldn't end well."

"Yeh never know. She might just like you the same way. I bet you have a chance with her, laddie. Take it from me...once you find love, you'll do anything to keep it. I never got remarried after me wife passed. I felt that she was the only one for me. Sure, there were others who I tried to court, and eventually marry, but it wasn't the same as before. Don't lose the one you're meant for, lad."

The man handed back the glass figure to me, and smiled.

"She must like wolves, eh?"

I looked at the glass figure of the wolf, and sighed.

"You have no idea..."

Location: Snow, Red, and Saber's Hideout, Time: Christmas Day, Early Morning

_Saber's POV_

"Red...wake up."

Red yawned, and sat up.

"Saber...what do you want?"

"I wanted to give you something...to cheer you up. **Accio** Red's Present."

A small red box with golden ribbon flew over to me, and I handed it to Red.

"Merry Christmas, Red."

Red started to unwrap the paper, and opened the box. She smiled slightly, tears falling, and her voice breaking.

"Did you get this... for me?"

"Yeah, I did. Red, the past is in the past. I know you fear the wolf inside you, but Red, as I told my friend Remus, who was a werewolf like you, it's okay to be both. Snow would agree with me if she was awake, but she snoring, and I don't think she's going to get up for a while."

Red let out a small laugh, and smiled.

"Thank you, Saber. I don't know what I would do without you."

Red reached forward, and hugged me. I reached around and hugged her back. After breaking the hug, I stared at Red, smiling.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no...I was just admiring...your eyes. They're beautiful, and Red...you're beautiful inside, and out."

"You think I'm beautiful? Well... I...think you're quite dashing yourself."

I felt my face heat up as I smiled.

"Thanks, Red."

Red was starting to lean forward as was I. Our lips almost met, when a voice spoke.

"Um, is there something going on that I should know about?"

We both looked up to see a very confused Snow White.

"No...okay, yes. Me, and Red were going to..."

"Kiss! I'm so happy for you!"

Red was confused.

"Why?"

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's so obvious."

Red smiled before turning to me.

"So, where were we?"

"_Oh! She's going to play that game is she?"_

"Oh, right about here..."

Our lips met, and a spark ignited a relationship that would stand the test of the darkest magic ever.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: Late Spring, Early Evening

_Saber's POV_

I was running through the forest as fast as I could. Me, Red, and Snow were being chased by The Evil Queen's Black Knights...again. Snow was in the lead with Red, and I behind her.

"I think we lost them."

Red shouted out.

"Snow, wait. Wait!"

Suddenly, a knight appeared sliding his sword out of his scabbard.

"You can't run from the Queen, Snow White."

I whipped my wand out.

"**Expelliarmus!**"

The knights sword flew out of his hand.

"**Stupefy!**"

A red light shot out at the knight, stunning him.

"Come on, we need to keep moving!"

We ran up a hill when Snow stopped at a tree. It had a notice nailed to it.

WANTED

SNOW WHITE

For crimes against the Queen;

MURDER,

TREASON,

TREACHERY

I groaned.

"I really hate that Queen. **Incendio!**"

The notice burst into flames.

"Come on, Snow."

We turned and kept running before diving into cover. Soon, the sound of hoofs, and shouting faded away. Red sighed.

"It's okay. They're gone."

Snow groaned lightly.

"She's never going to stop, is she?"

I shook my head.

"Nope...I don't think she ever will."

Red gasped.

"My hood...it's torn. You have to go! You have to get away from me."

Snow, and I were stern.

"We're not leaving you."

"There's a full moon tonight. Wolfstime is beginning. This hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning."

"It's just a tear, Red."

Snow nodded.

"Maybe it'll still work."

"What if it doesn't? You saw what I almost did to Peter, and you saw what I did to Saber. This thing..the wolf...when it takes over me I can't control it. Please, Snow... Saber, find shelter. I'll go further into the woods, and find a place to hide. For both your sakes, we have to split up."

Snow sighed.

"All right. Just for tonight. Let's meet up in the morning by the stream, and then we'll find a safe place for the three of us. Maybe a nice cabin in the woods."

Red was confused.

"Why are you doing this?"

I looked at Red.

"Doing what, sweetheart? One thing is for sure though, you marked me as your mate, and I am sure as hell that I'm not going to abandon you now. Not now, not never."

"I know that. I'm just wondering why Snow is being so...kind to me."

"I know that the wolf is not who you really are. We're in this together, Red. You, Saber, and me."

"Thank you, Snow."

Snow helped put Red's hood up, and me, and Red headed off, not noticing a man who's eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Accio:<strong> Summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways; either by casting the charm and then naming the object desired, or by pointing his/her wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" the target toward the caster; in either case, the caster must concentrate on the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed.

**Expelliarmus:** Causes whatever the victim is holding to fly away, knocks out an opponent if used too forcefully.

**Stupefy:** Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

**Incendio:** Produces fire.


	5. Child of Both Part 2

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Author's Note: Spells used in those story will be mentioned in **Bold** and they're descriptions will be at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 5: Child of Both Part 2

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: Early Spring, The Next Morning

_Red's POV_

I slowly awoke groaning as I felt sick to my stomach. I rolled over slightly to see my love fast asleep in his wolf form, his chest rising, and falling in sync. As I slowly got up, the sickness in my stomach got worse, and I headed towards the stream to wait for Snow. When I arrived, I took off my cloak, and I threw up into the stream.

"Ugh..."

Suddenly, a man rushed by grabbing my cloak, and running away.

"Hey!"

I got up, and ran after the man, ignoring the sickness in my stomach. As I ran after him, I lost track of him. Breathing heavily, I got worried when suddenly...

"Looking for something?"

I turned around, and there was the man waving my cloak around, holding a torch dangerously close to it.

"No. Don't. Please."

The man pulled the torch away.

"I need that."

"This old thing?"

He waved the torch dangerously underneath it, but pulled it away.

"What could you possibly need this for?"

"Drop it!"

"Unless it protects you from something?"

"What are you talking about?"

The man chuckled lightly.

"You don't think I know a wolf when I see one?"

I rushed forward, and tackled the man, knocking him to the ground, and causing him to drop my cloak.

"How do you know what I am?"

The man was about to flip me over, but stopped.

"I know how to recognize a child of the moon."

The man's eyes flashed yellow before returning to normal. I was shocked.

"You're...You're one, too?"

"Name's Quinn."

Quinn pulled me to my feet.

"I picked up on your scent last night. You never had anyone talk to you about this, did you?"

A voice called out from the trees.

"You could never be quite so wrong, wolf. I talked with her about it."

Saber stepped out from the trees, and growled out a warning.

"And I would appreciate it if you would back away from my _mate_."

Quinn slowly stepped forward.

"If she was you're mate...you would have done a better job of protecting her."

Saber stepped forward, and whipped out his wand, holding it to Quinn's neck.

"Don't question me again, or I will tear you limb from limb, right here, right now."

"What are you? A wizard? Many wizards and hunters have tried to kill me. What makes you think you could do better?"

"Because I have the advantage."

Saber brought his wand away from Quinn's neck.

"Saber...please don't."

"Red, stay out of this."

Saber transformed into his wolf form, growling dangerously at Quinn.

"What is he?"

"He is _my_ mate."

Quinn ran towards the forest, not wanting to be attacked when he was at a disadvantage. Saber transformed into his human form.

"Saber...he was only trying to help."

"Yeah..trying to help himself into your corset!"

"Saber!"

"No, Red! I don't trust him."

"He's like me! Do you even trust me?"

"Red...that's not what I said! You are different from him!"

"So, I'm different because I have no control when the wolf takes over?"

"Red...that's not what I said!"

"I don't care what you said! You obviously meant it! I don't want to be with you anymore! Go away!"

"Fine, I will!"

_Saber's POV_

I walked away after having my argument with Red.

"I never should have made that damn deal. She's impossible to protect!"

I sat down on the stump of a fallen tree, and started to cry.

Location: The Werewolves' Den, The Enchanted Forest, Time: Early Evening, The Same Day

_Red's POV_

I tracked Quinn's scent to his home, and found the door leading inside. Stumbling inside, a man grabbed me.

"Who are you? How did you find us?"

A woman's voice shouted.

"Enough! Let her go."

"But..."

"No, buts! Let my daughter go."

As the man let go, I stood in shock staring at the woman. She had long hair that was the same color as mine.

"Mom?"

"Hello, my daughter, It's been a long time."

She walked forward towards me.

"I thought you were dead, mom."

"No, my dear. Quite far from that. Your grandmother lied about me, didn't she?"

"How do you know..."

"Simple dear, she's my mother. And from the looks of things, you are going to be a mother as well."

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you haven't noticed the signs, Red. I know when a woman is expecting, and you, my daughter are with child."

I was shocked. I was going to be a mother. I couldn't handle anymore stress as my eyes fluttered, and vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Surprise! Red's expecting! I bet you didn't see this coming! How will this effect the future when the curse is cast? Will Emma be the Savior or will Red, and Saber's Child be the Savior? Stay tuned to find out!<p> 


	6. Child of Both Part 3

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Author's Note: Spells used in those story will be mentioned in **Bold** and they're descriptions will be at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 6: Child of Both Part 3

To Guest: Arielonia: Thank you so much for your review! I wasn't expecting anyone to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the future chapters to come!

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: Later that Afternoon

_Saber's POV_

I sat by the stream staring out at the water, as the setting sun's light reflected across it's surface. I sighed deeply, and set up camp. I heard footsteps behind me, and whipped out my wand, only to find it was Snow.

"Sorry, Snow. I thought you were someone else."

"Where's Red?"

"She left to be with her own kind. I don't deserve her."

"You mean there's more like her? We have to find her!"

Snow started to walk away.

"She doesn't want me though..."

Snow stopped.

"She gave up on me, so I'm giving up."

"The Saber I know wouldn't give up...now get off your ass, and let's find her."

I nodded, and stood up, following Snow into the forest.

Location: The Werewolves' Den, Time: Evening just before dark

_Saber's POV_

Me, and Snow slowly stepped down the stairs into the dim light. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Snow's and my throats. I heard Red shout.

"No, don't! They're not here to hurt us!"

Quinn growled.

"What other reason do humans have for entering our den?"

"She's a friend who stood by me after she learned the truth. After I killed. And he's my mate! Without them I would have never escaped my village alive!"

A new voice spoke.

"Let them go."

Quinn released her throats, and we fell to the floor coughing. Snow looked up.

"When you, and Saber didn't show up at the stream this morning I thought the Queen's men had killed you both."

Snow slowly got up.

"So...who are your friends?"

Quinn looked over.

"We're her pack."

"Are they..."

Red nodded.

"Yes. They're like me. But you don't have to fear them."

Snow just shrugged.

"Of course not."

The woman next to Quinn spoke.

"How did you find us?"

"We tracked wolf prints here. Just like you taught me. Thanks, Red."

Red shook her head.

"You could have been caught by the Queen's men."

I stepped forward.

"We weren't going to leave without you, Red. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry, Red. Can you forgive me?"

Red nodded.

"Yes, I forgive you. There's something you should know too."

"Later. Let's go find that cabin we talked about, okay?"

Snow, and I turned to leave, but Red grabbed our arms. She looked at everyone, then back at us. Snow's eyes widened.

"You're not coming with us, are you?"

"I don't have to be ashamed of who I am here. I found my home. I found my mother."

My mouth dropped.

"You're...her mother?"

The woman chuckled.

"Indeed. I am Anita, and you are?"

"Saber Glazebrook. It's an honor to meet you."

Snow was confused.

"But I thought..."

"Granny lied. I'm sorry, Snow. I know you risked your life to come back here for me."

Snow shook her head.

"No, I understand. I would do anything to be with my mother again."

"I know we planned on leaving the kingdom together."

Snow shook her head.

"I'll be alright. You taught me enough already. I'll manage. Saber, what about you?"

"Where Red goes, I go."

Snow hugged Red, and I tightly.

"Bye, Red. Bye, Saber. Thank you."

Red, and I shook her heads.

"No, Snow. Thank you."

A loud twang of an arrow sounded, followed by a gasp. Quinn had been shot by an arrow. Snow gasped.

"They found me."

The Queen's men rounded a corner.

"Stand down or die at the hands of..ah!"

The man said no more as Anita snapped his neck. All of us started to fight the men. Eventually, all of them were down.

"Quinn, no."

"Move, Red. Let me help."

I pulled out my wand, and was about to help him, but it was too late. Red sighed, tears falling down her face.

"He's gone."

Anita walked over, and put her hand on Quinn.

"May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light."

Snow sighed.

"Red, I'm so sorry."

Anita looked up, an angry look on her face.

"You. You did this."

Snow shook her head.

"What? No."

"You brought the Queen's men into our den."

"You have to believe me. I had no idea they followed me."

Red agreed.

"Mother, she's didn't."

"It doesn't matter. Wherever humans go, death follows. The only way to stop them is to kill them first. Tie her up!"

Snow gasped as she was pulled away. I tried to grab her, but I was pushed down to the ground.

"Tie him up too. When the moon rises, we will feast on a Princess, and...a traitor."

"What? I'm not a traitor! Let me go!"

Soon, Snow, and I were tied up.

"Well, this is a fine mess you got us into Snow."

Red was scared.

"What are you doing?"

"They will pay for the life we lost."

"Mother, you're not making any sense."

"You already made your choice, Red. You're one of us now. Act like it."

Anita slowly walked around Red.

"Kill them."

Red stared at her mother.

"No. I won't kill my friend, and I won't kill my mate."

"Then I will."

"No, mother! Stop!"

"Sorry, my daughter. This is what it means to be a wolf."

Anita transformed, and stalked towards us, growling. Snow, and I struggled.

"I wish I could use my wand right about now."

Just as she jumped towards us, another wolf tackled her. A loud squish was heard, followed by whining. Anita was stabbed through her abdomen. Snow broke loose from her restraints, and untied me. I grabbed Red's cloak, and dropped it over her wolf form.

Red appeared, and gasped. She went to her mother, and held her hand, sobbing. I came from behind her, and held Red tightly.

"I didn't mean to. I'm...I'm sorry, mother."

Anita gasped for air.

"You chose them."

"No. I choose me. I'm not a killer."

Anita drew her last breath, and went limp. Red broke down crying, and turned to me, holding out her arms. I grabbed her tightly, and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay."

I kept repeating over, and over that it was going to be okay, but something told me that it wasn't going to be.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: Night

_Saber's POV_

Later that night, we buried Anita in the forest. Red was just finishing her speech up.

"May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light. Good-bye, mother."

Snow, and I hugged Red as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose your family."

"I didn't lose my family today. I protected it."

A long moment of pause followed before Red spoke again.

"Thank you. My mother wanted me to choose between being a wolf, and being a human. Granny did, too. You two are the only ones who ever thought it was okay for me to be both."

I smiled.

"Cause that's who you are, Red. I love you, sweetheart."

I kissed Red on her cheek. Snow smiled.

"Come on. Let's go find the cabin."

Snow, and Red headed off, but I stayed behind. Red stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make a speech to your mother."

I got onto my knee, and took a deep breath.

"Anita...even though we had not known each other for very long, I hope you can see the love I have for your daughter. We may be different in terms of opinion, but one thing is for sure. I will love, and protect your daughter until my last breath. May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light. Good-bye, Anita."

I stood up, and looked at Red. Tears were rolling down her face.

"That was beautiful. You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to, Red. Now, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Red smiled.

"Your going to be a father."

"You're...we're having a baby?"

Red chuckled lightly.

"Yes..."

"This is wonderful!"

I pulled Red closer to me, and kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss a few seconds later.

"Come on. Let's tell Snow the good news."

We turned and headed into the forest, our hands clasped together.


	7. The Curse Strikes

Wands and Red Cloaks

A Once Upon A Time, and Harry Potter Story

Summary: Saber Glazebrook had lost almost everything that one night in 1981, except his life, and the memories of his fallen friends. Having enough of the pain, he decides to leave his home, but not the way he he intended to. He arrives in The Enchanted Forest, two years before the curse is cast. He meets Red, and the two become friends, and more. Will the curse rip them apart?

Author's Note: Spells used in those story will be mentioned in **Bold** and they're descriptions will be at the end of each chapter.

This is it! This is the final chapter, but not to worry! This story will have a sequel, and we will be in the Storybrooke Arc!

Chapter 7: The Curse Strikes

Location: Church, Prince Charming, and Snow White's Wedding, Time: January, 10 Months before the Curse

_Saber's POV_

Tears were on my face. It was a happy day. Snow, and Prince James, also known as Prince Charming were getting married. Red was next to me, smiling, and a hand rested on her swollen belly. She was eight months along, and was due next month. The priest turned to James.

"Do you, Prince James, promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?"

James smiled.

"I do."

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone cheered, but Red cheered the loudest. I chuckled at my wife. Me, and Red got married the month before, per request by Granny, and well...everyone else.

Just as Snow, and Chraming were about to kiss the doors banged open. Everyone gasped. It was the Evil Queen.

"Sorry I'm late."

She stalked forward, while two knights rushed forward, and she knocked them aside. One of the dwarfs shouted.

"It's the Queen, run!"

Snow pulled out Charming's sword, pointing it towards her, and I pulled out my wand, and pointed it towards her as well.

"She's not a queen anymore."

I agreed as I kept my wand trained on her.

"She's nothing more then an evil witch. I've seen many people who used to be good go down the wrong path. You've had chances to change, Regina, but you ignored them. You need to leave now. We won't let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I'm not here to ruin anything. On the contrary, I've come to give you a gift."

I pressed my wand against her neck.

"We don't want anything from you."

Regina lifted her finger, and pushed my wand away from her neck.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you... is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

The Evil Queen turned and walked towards the door. Soon, my anger reached it's breaking point as did Charming's.

"Hey!"

The Evil Queen turned around, and Charming launched his sword at her, and I shouted the killing curse at her.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

The green light burst from the tip of the wand colliding with Charming's sword, and merging with it, but the Evil Queen vanished in a cloud of mist, just missing the collision of the sword, and the curse. Everyone gasped. I walked over to where the queen had vanished.

"We'll get her. And she will pay for the crimes that she's committed."

Location: Charming, and Snow's Castle, Red, and Saber's Room, Time: February, 8 months before the Curse

_Saber's POV_

I paced back and forth in the room we were given in Snow, and Charming's castle. Red was in our bed laying back.

"You're going to walk yourself into a hole if you keep doing that."

"I'm just worried...Our baby hasn't been born yet, and it's way past when he/she is supposed to be due."

"It's only been five days. Don't worry, she'll be here soooh!"

"Red? What is it?"

"It's time!"

I panicked, but called for the dwarfs.

"Dwarfs? Anyone? Find Doc! Red's in labor!"

A couple of screams, yells, and multiple curses thrown at me later, a soft cry rang out through the castle. Our beautiful baby girl was born. She had beautiful brown hair, and my bright blue eyes. I sat next to Red, my arm wrapped around her.

"She's beautiful. Do we have a name picked out?"

Red shook her head.

"No...all I had planned were boy names."

I thought for a moment.

"Anita..."

Red looked up.

"You want to name her after my mother?"

"Yeah..."

Red smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Anita Lucas."

Suddenly, Granny came through the door.

"I came as soon as I heard. May I see my great-grandchild?"

Red nodded before handing me Anita, and I passed her off to Granny.

"What's her name?"

"Anita Lucas."

Granny nodded.

"How will you raise her?"

"If she's like Red, we'll raise her the way Red wants to be. A human, and a wolf. If the wolf is a part of her, she must accept both sides."

Granny nodded, pleased with my answer.

"Then I will try to help you, and Red. Every step of the way. Welcome to Earth, Anita."

Anita giggled, and burbled in joy. The moment was good, but the Evil Queen's threat still lurked in the darkness.

Location: Snow, and Prince Charming's Castle, Time: August, 2 Months before the Curse

_Saber's POV_

"I say, we fight!."

It was another one of those meetings again. Charming was beyond mad. He wanted to fight the Queen, as did I, but stooping down to her level wouldn't be the right thing to do. I spoke up.

"I would like to fight, but it's not the right thing to do. We should just take her magic away, then she's powerless. And there would be no more bloodshed."

Jiminy flew over to the group.

"Saber is right. Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

But Charming wasn't listening.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience now? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

Doc was worried.

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen, unless we do something."

Snow looked up.

"There's no point. The future is written."

Charming shook his head.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose."

I was in deep thought. I lost my friends to death, and imprisonment.

"Good can lose...but we fight our hardest to push back evil. There's no getting rid of either side. There must always be an equal. Good...and evil. I know from experience. We lose battles, but we learn from them to win wars. We can't give up. There will always be good fighting evil, and as long as we have each other, we will win."

Charming nodded.

"Snow...if you believe Rumpelstiltskin about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She _will_ be the Savior."

Suddenly, the door clanged open, and some of the knights brought in a tree trunk. David was confused.

"What the hell is this?"

I was shocked.

"Charming, there is a baby in the room!"

I pointed to Red who was covering our child's ears.

"Sorry, Saber."

Suddenly, the Blue Fairy appeared.

"Our only hope of saving Snow's child."

Grumpy was confused.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing."

Blue continued.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppeto, can you build such a thing?"

The man across from me nodded.

"Me, and my boy...we can do it."

Pinocchio popped his head up over the table, and waved. Blue nodded.

"We must have faith. This will work. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has it's limits, and this tree can only protect one."

Location: Snow, and Prince Charming's Castle, Time: October 23, The Day of the Curse

_Saber's POV_

I was on patrol with the knights, and Grumpy, watching for any sign of the curse. I knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of when. Suddenly, I heard thunder crashing, and wind roaring. Grumpy looked towards a valley, and gasped.

Dark green storm clouds were heading towards the castle.

"The curse! It's here!"

Alarm bells rang, and everyone was put on high alert. I ran through the castle to find Red, and Anita. They were huddled in a corner in our room.

"It's going to be okay, Anita. We're going to fine. Saber...I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine, Red. The Savior will return."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"We have to have faith."

"There must be something we can do."

I thought for a moment.

"There might be something. There is a spell. It might not protect us fully, but it can protect our memories."

"How?"

"It will create a protective bubble around us. We'll still be sent to wherever we're going, but at least we'll be together. Are you ready?"

Red nodded, and I shouted out the spell.

**"Protego Maxima!"**

A light-sliver colored shield appeared, and covered us just as the Queen's curse engulfed the room.

Location: The Forests of Maine, Time: October 23, 1983, 9:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

I awoke slowly on the ground. My vision was slightly blurred. I looked to my right, and there was Red, holding Anita protectively. I slowly stood up, and ran over to her.

"Red! You okay?"

Red nodded.

"We're fine...where are we?"

I sighed.

"My world...Where I was born..."

* * *

><p>That's the end for this story! Stay tuned for the sequel!<p>

**Avada Kedavra: **Causes instant death to the victim, is accompanied by a flash of green light and a rushing noise; there is no known counter-curse, although there are a number of ways to prevent death by it, such as hitting it with another spell in mid-flight, dodging it, or interrupting the caster. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

**Protego Maxima: **A powerful shield charm against dark magic. Was so powerful that it could also disintegrate people that came too close.


	8. Sequel is Up!

Attention Readers: The sequel for this story, Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Savior is up. Enjoy!

Signed,

Saber The F4U Corsair


End file.
